It's been a hard day's night
by Samson Rooney Kicklighter
Summary: It's been a few days now...where are Sugishita and Takeuchi? Why can't Kusanagi read? Why does Yeagashi have a nosebleed?


"It's been hard day's night"  
Plot by Tsuki Kageno, Editorial and Elaboration by Jillsaboo  
A Blue Seed Fanfic  
  
"I can't believe Koume forgot me AGAIN!" Momijii exclaimed. "Well, anyways, thanks for walking me home, Kusanagi."  
"Don't mention it, Momijii."  
"Um.....Kusanagi..."  
"Yes, Momijii?"  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Well......ok. What do you need to ask?" he stated precisely in a questionable tone.  
"I know this my be crossing a line a little...." she hesitated. "But, why do you get so flustered when people talk about Katie?" she blurted.  
A sort of frightened and thoughtful look came to his dark face. His lips parted, and his fangs carefully gummed on his lips, allowing no words to come out. He turned away from her and turned back around with a new assurance. "Katie....well.....besides the occasional fuck......but the TAC team make up for that, especially that Ryoko and her handcuffs.....was supposed to teach me to read. I never had the chance to go to school because I was too busy following her around."  
Momijii looked up at him with a slight amount of tears in her eyes. "AWWWWWWW! Kusanagi! I'll teach you to read!" She lunged foward and hugged him around the waist. He just looked down with a surprised look, thought for a minute and smirked. "Haha....she's mine!"  
THE DAY BEFORE  
"KOUME!!!!!"  
'What is it Koo-nee-keeta?" She smacked her gum and blew a bubble, only to be surprised by a loud pop and a sticky blue face.  
"Make sure you pick Momjii up tomorrow. Matsudaria and I won't be home for a day or two. Right now you need to get the disk at my home which has the new Aragami software."  
"Why can't somebody else do it?"  
"Because! Matsudaria is with me, and Ryoko and Sugishita haven't been seen for days!"  
"Riiiiiiiiight Mr. K! Can do!"   
"AND NO TOUCHING MY LIQUOR CABINET!"  
"Whatever...." She calmly tossed the phone on to the reciever. "Damned Mr. Kunikida.......hey wait.....liquor cabinet?" She thought. "Cummon Yeagashi!"  
Yeagashi wa  
s busy being glued to his computer screen. The voice of Momijii called out:  
"In five....four....three.....two.......one! It's Omata-sama the Happy Hippo panties"  
His mouth was slowly watering.  
"BUT WHY??????"  
"COME ON YEAGASHI! MOVE IT!" She grabbed him by his collar and dragged him out of the office.  
"BUT IS WAS OMATA-SAMA THE HAPPY HIPPO!"  
AT THE HOUSE  
Koume and Yeagashi entered Mr. Kunikida's house and began to ravenously search for the disk.  
"Hey.....Koume........do ya think......" They proceded up the stairs "That the disk.....might be in Momjii's room?" He interrogated. "Preferably in that....ahhh....underwear drawer...." He thought.  
Stangely and suddenly the whole staircase was covered in blood. Koume looked up and saw that the source was Yeagashi's nose.   
"YEAGASHI!"  
"SORRY!"  
She wondered what was going on in his sick mind....and felt a little jealous. "Hey....what's that?" She moved toward a gleaming door of cherry wood. She moved closer. She could now see that there were silver letters placed on the door. Not quite sure of what it was, she moved closer. She could now read the glittering letters clearly. "Liquor Cabinet....Liquor Cabinet....LIQUOR CABINET! YEAGASHI!!!!!!" He came running. "Look at this thing! Looks like Mr. K keeps his bottle titled UP! Mwahaahaa!"  
"It's a WHOLE ROOM?! It's like a whole other house.....owned Sam Adams and Jack Daniels!"  
"HEY YEAGASHI! You go get the disk...AND NO LOOKING IN MOMIJII'S UNDERWEAR DRAWER!!!!!!  
"Damn!"  
"Then we can get to work.....ON THE LIQUOR!!"  
THE NEXT DAY AROUND 5'o'clock  
"Hmmmhmmhmmhmmhm Hmmmhmmhmmhmmhm Hmmmhmmhmmhmmhm....pick me up Foxy Night Game!" Momijii walked into the Kunikida home singing happily with thoughts of Kusanagi. "What is Foxy Nii......" She stopped and nearly passed out from the heavy aroma of alcohol in the air. "What's going on......it can't be Mr. Kunikida, he's out of town........those Aragami wouldn't be drinking alcohol......" She turned the corner and saw the sliding doors to Mr. Kunikida's bedroom wide open. She cautiously stepped closer and saw something in the bed. She threw her hand to her mouth and looked away...FAST! It couldn't be. She peeked back. "IT IS!" she thought. "I have to get Kusanagi for this!!!!" She ran outside and looked into the nearest tree. She screamed frantically and helplessly "KUUUUUUUUUUUUUSAAAAAAAANAGIIIIIIIIIIIII!"  
He looked back, and called out to her "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"  
"Come inside! I have to show you something!" She giggled and ran to the door, motioning for Kusanagi to come inside.  
"Allllllllright!" He hopped from the tree.  
"Shhhhhh...look at this...."  
On the bed lay a thoroughly passed out Koume, and along with her legs being spread open, was the top of her pink jumpsuit. There was no visible cleavage however, as Yeagashi's face covered her chest completely with his face and one hand, which held a bottle of Steven's.  
Kusanagi omake-ish-ly threw his head back and laughed maniacally. "This is great! Now I can use that disposable camera with the flash I bought in the first episode!"  
She looked at him quizzically. "Oh, you!"  
"Damn!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"I used all my film! It was supposed to be used for.....nevermind."  
"Well, while you're here, wanna get to the lesson? Huh, Kusanagi?"  
"Sure......whatever you say, Momijii. Be right back!" He jumped into the kitchen and out in a second. When he came back, his arms were filled with 5 plates of steamed rice, 14 maki-rolls, 34 bowls of osaba, 1 little flag with a heart on it, and absolutely no cumcumbers. "Uhhh.....Momijii....you're out of food." He gave a little giggle and attempted to rub the back of his neck, dropping 2 plates of rice and 7 maki-rolls.  
She giggled. "Kusanagi, you're so funny! You go upstairs and I'll be there in a second......And Kuuuusaaaaaanagiiiiii!" She said in a sing song tune.  
"Yes Momijii?" he questioned  
"No looking in my underwear drawer!"   
"Damn!"   
Kusanagi hopped to the second floor. He took off towards Momijii's room. He needed as much time as possible to snoop around. First step: Find the underwear drawer! He glanced around the room quickly, and something caught his reptillian eye. He looked at it and smiled. Momijii was so cute that day, all snug in her bed, when he surprised her and picked up her camera. He gave a kawaii (note from editor/elaborator: KAWAII KAWAII KAWAII SEXY SEXY SEXY HOT HOT HOT KUSANAGI IS THE THE THE THE THE BISHONEN! THE BISHONEN! AND HE'S MINE! ~_^) peace sign and grinned. He thought Momijii would just throw that picture away. But it looked worn as is it had been held often and folded so that she could carry it always.  
"DAMN YOU MAMORU KUSANAGI! Why can't you stop thinking about this silly crap! It's always Kaede and cherry blossoms or Momijii and maple leaves! You came here to find those panties and find panties you will!" He thought. He walked to a drawer and pulled it out. "AH HAH! Good guess Kus old boy!" He picked up several pairs and went to the bottom of the drawer. "Whaaaaa?" He looked at the scant black lace thong he picked up. "These aren't Momijii's kiddie pants! She won't be needing these anytime soon!" He promptly dropped them on the floor and kicked them under the dresser. "WHAT AM I THINKING????????!!!!!!!!!!!!" He dropped to the floor and peered under the dresser. He almost had them when he heard a soft voice behind him.  
"Kusanagi? What are you doing?"  
"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh....."  
"Did you notice that Mr. Kunikida changed the carpet on the staircase, it used to be white, but now it's deep red!"  
"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh"  
"Oh nevermind. We have to start the lesson before Mr. Kunikida gets home, so he won't feel awkward around you. Now, I have a proposition."  
"Yes Momijii?" He got up and brushed himself off.   
"Well, I know how you always have little sick thoughts going through your head, so I thought to myself 'What would make him want to read?' And then it hit me! So here's the deal. If you read one part of the assigned literature correctly, I'll an article of clothing. But, if you can't, then you have to drop something of my choice...of course!" She giggled in a high pitched tone.  
"OK! I'm up for that one!"  
"Alright, read this." She handed him a thin, hardback book with a dog on it.  
He began to read "Go dog go. See how he runs."  
"Good!" She removed her blazer. "Now read this!"  
"Tuh-------wa-uz the b---uh-st of teams, tuh-wwww-www-uz the w-or-est of teams...."  
"WRONG!!!!"  
"I suppose you'll ask me to remove my pants. Well, Momijii, I'm a step ahead of you." He grabbed his pants at the lower crotch literally whipped them off with a loud crack. "Thank God for Velcro!" He looked down, looked up, blushed, gave a peace sign, a wink, and a pose. "Squeeeee!" He got serious for a moment a looked up and snapped and pointed at Momijii with both hands. "Who's the plant private Dick who's a hit with all the chicks?"  
Momijii, as if involuntarily, in a high soprano tone busted out: "KUSANAGI!"  
"Damn straaaaaaaaaaaaaaight!" He got a look of pondering on his face. "I guess that's what you get when you have the Aragami blood in ya!" He gave a glance to his shorts.  
"Haha, Kusanagi, you're so funny! Well, you better be going before Mr. Kunikida gets home."  
"No, I'm sure he won't be here for a while. And besides, we haven't finished our game yet."  
"Oh Kusanagi!"  
FIVE HOURS LATER  
Koume woke up with a pounding headache. "What's going on!" She looked around. She noticed that pictures were falling off the walls and the glass of water next to her was spilling everywhere. She looked down. "Dammit Yeagashi! Git offa me!" She pushed him off and he rolled over with a snore. She buttoned her shirt and ventured upstairs, to where the banging seemed to be coming from.  
When she got up the stairs, she saw that Momijii's room was where all the ruckus was taking place. She grabbed the door handle and slowly opened the door only to hear a loud "YEEEEEEEEEEEHA!" and "WHIPSIH!!!!"  
Momijii was wearing a cowboy hat, and nothing else, with a whip in hand. She was stradling Kusanagi, who had a wide grin on his face.  
"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Koume screamed.  
"Well if ya don't know by now, someone ought ta tell ya!" Kusanagi smartly remarked.  
"Thats it! GIT OFFA HER NOW!"  
"Awww...Koume!!!!!" Momijii whined.  
"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISMANTLE!!!!"  
Before Kusanagi could be dismantled, he threw Momijii to the floor, jumping out of the window, naked, screaming "KAEDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Momijii and Koume ran downstairs, out the door, and into the general direction to which Kusanagi had leaped.....straight into the woods.  
"Ohhhhhh! My heeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!!!!!" Koume whined as they sprinted.  
"You think you have trouble, I'm the one who's running through the woods, half naked and with a hangover-ridden gun crazy!"  
"Look, there's that four-eybrowed JERK now!"  
They stopped behind a tree near the opening in the forest, where Kusanagi was facing Kaede.  
"Kaede....."he whispered. "It's been a long...."  
"Hush. I have something to show you Kusanagi." A large bundle appeared in her hands.  
"What is it?" He questioned softly.  
"Look...." She uncovered the bundle. A small baby girl, a little more than a year old, with four eyebrows and light brown hair was lying in her arms. She handed him to Kusanagi. "It is your child, yours and........." Kusanagi inhaled. "I must go. Goodbye!" In an instance she was gone.  
Momijii came out from behind the tree. Kusanagi glanced her way. "What is that?" She got closer. "Awwwwwww.....how cute!!!!!!!! Whose is it?"  
Two cars suddenly drove up the dirt path. One, similar to a police car, carried Mr. Kunikida and Mrs. Matsudaira. The second, carried a beaming Ryoko and Sugishita. Mr. Kunikida stepped out. He looked at the naked Kusanagi.  
"What's....going on......here......?"  
"Oh my......." Mrs. Matsudaira sighed.  
Sugishita and Ryoko stepped from the car. "Guess what you guys?" Ryoko exclaimed. "WE GOT MARRIED!!!!!!! COULD YOU JUST DIE???????"  
"Well hi, Momijii......." Everyone turned around.  
'Oh yeah.....hi Yeagashi.......So as I was saying Kusanagi......Who's the mother?"  
The baby looked Momijii straight in the eye and cooed "Mama!"  
Yeagashi fell to the floor. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He began to cry like a baby.  
Mr. Kunikida and Mrs. Matsudaira looked around. They saw a girl in a pink jumpsuit with a hangover like the end of the world, a baby with four eybrows being gazed at suprisedly by two basically naked teenagers, a grown man crying like he lost his mommy, and two people gazing into eachothers eyes like helpless puppies. Mr. Kunikida rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Mrs. Matsudaira.  
"Well, I guess it was a hard night for all of us......."  
  



End file.
